customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Meltdown
Meltdown is a galactic criminal operating under the employment of Von Nebula. History Though the exact circumstances of Meltdown's early life remain unclear, it is known that his creation was commissioned on a frontier world. From this point onward, Meltdown became involved in several off-planet criminal ventures over the course of recent history. During this period of his life, Meltdown was known to have weaponized degraded nuclear waste and ranged weaponry and sabotaged an iridium mine. During this time, Meltdown earned himself a notorious reputation in the field of espionage, warranting the close attention of Hero Factory. Having reached a position of notoriety at such an early stage in his career, he was thus approached by the infamous Von Nebula and inducted into his criminal gang. Contracted to infect Alpha Leader Preston Stormer with a potent swarm of microscopic nanobots, Meltdown traveled to the Mekronite Planetary Belt in the hopes that he could lure the Hero out, aware that the planetoid's extensive security measures would undoubtedly warrant a response from Hero Factory. Infecting Chief Drax with a small dose of the virus, Meltdown was able to position himself at a vantage point above the building, where he waited for Stormer and a small team of rookie Heroes to investigate the disturbance. Once the Heroes had engaged the Chief, however, Meltdown burst down through the glass ceiling, ambushing the Heroes and striking Stormer with a burst of degraded nuclear waste. With the shot breaching the Hero's armor plating and distributing the nanobots, Meltdown swiftly made his retreat and evaded capture, successfully altering Stormer's central processor and reverting him to a more primal nature. With Alpha Team occupied in the treatment of their leader, Meltdown's actions thus enabled Von Nebula to advance his scheme. Stemming directly from Meltdown's attack on Mekron City, Von Nebula organized his criminal gang to directly engage Alpha Team, dispatching Corroder and Thunder to New Stellac City and triggering a distress signal to the Hero Factory. Responding to the call-out, Preston Stormer led Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk directly into an ambush, where Corroder and Thunder were able to bombard the Heroes with energy blasts. With the visual link to Mission Control disrupted, the remaining members of Alpha Team launched a rescue operation to recover their superiors. Arriving on the scene shortly after the initial attack, William Furno led Natalie Breez and Mark Surge as reinforcements. The young Heroes were soon assaulted by the combined might of Meltdown, XPlode, Corroder, and Thunder. With Stormer, Bulk, and Stringer emerging from their shelter to cover the rookies, Alpha Team stood assembled to fend off the criminals. To the advantage of Meltdown and his cohorts, however, Von Nebula then promptly triggered a swirling, nebulous vortex in the sky above New Stellac City, which magnetically tore the weapons from the Heroes. With Stormer and Furno breaking off to confront the villain, Meltdown joined XPlode, Thunder, and Corroder in an assault upon the remaining Heroes. However, implementing a set of Particle Separators that had not been drawn in by the gravitational field, the four Heroes were able to weather the worst of the projectile attacks unharmed until all four criminals depleted their energy weapons. Having exhausted his Radioactive Sludge Shooters, Meltdown was swiftly apprehended by Bulk. With Furno and Stormer successfully defeating Von Nebula, all members of the criminal syndicate were neutralized and transported to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. Meltdown was then relocated to the general population in Villain Storage. Breakout For several months, Meltdown was confined to a power-dampening cell in the central Villain Lock-Up Facility beneath the Assembly Tower. While occupying a cell in this facility his weapons were deactivated and he underwent rehabilitation treatment. However, coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, a villain named Voltix was known to have smuggled in the essence of Von Nebula. Evading the security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to touch the Black Hole Orb Staff and trigger a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuing power surge, Meltdown and his cohorts were able to escape, pushing past Furno and Rocka before reaching the dimensional gateway. At present, Meltdown remains at large. Yet to be reunited with the other members of Von Nebula's gang, he has since become a formidable fugitive and an especially capable industrial saboteur. Abilities and Traits Cunning and intelligent, Meltdown possesses a brilliant mind, a trait not uncommon amongst criminals of his caliber. Despite this, he is extremely boastful and arrogant, a characteristic assured to him by his great intelligence. Possessing a flair for the dramatic, Meltdown's peculiar penchant for weaponizing atomic waste has earned him a fearsome reputation among members of the Hero Factory. Powers and Equipment Equipped with a pair of Radioactive Sludge Tanks containing degraded nuclear waste, Meltdown's primary weapon capabilities are vested in his Radioactive Sludge Shooter. His upgraded Meteor Blaster was modified as a high-impact projectile launcher, capable of firing gelatinous bursts of contaminated materials. Additionally, Meltdown is armed with a tentacle weapon fixed to his right arm, which he can use to grasp objects as an extension of his physical extremity or as a whip. Trivia * Meltdown was voiced by Joel Swetow in the Hero Factory television series. Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Villains Category:Yellow Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Von Nebula's Villains Category:Male Villains